megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mega Man = Mega Man X ?
I love Mega Man. Ever since I was old enough to hold a Nintendo controller I've played Mega Man. When they created the Mega Man X series I practically shit my pants. I loved that they gave Mega Man all the upgrads and abilities that they did. I now own every Mega Man game. Mega Man 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, Mega Man & Bass, Mega Man X, X2, X3, X4, X5, X6, X7, and X8 (after a lot of effort), but I'm confused. Are Mega Man and Mega Man X the same robot? I always thought that it was Mega Man that was sealed in the capsule with the upgrades and then was released by Dr. Cain. But recent things that I've seen and read have made it seem like Mega Man and X are different bots. If they are different robots then what happened to the original Mega Man. I don't remember anything about him being destroyed, but if he wasn't, then why would Dr. Light create another Mega Man. If anybody knows then could you please let me know. Thanks. Mastermind6656 21:31, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Mega Man and Mega Man X aren't the same robot. It's unknown what happened to Mega Man, Roll, Proto Man and the others between the classic and X series. --Quick 03:39, 5 July 2008 (UTC) I read something online that said that Bass, Roll, Rush, and most of the other original regular character robots were destroyed by Zero before or during the time that Mega Man was sealed in the capsule. It didn't mention anything about Mega Man being destroyed too. They should make something to explain all of this. Mastermind6656 03:58, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :No, X and Mega Man are not the same robot. Yes, Quick is right, it is unknown exactly what happened to all the characters of the classic series, although you can look at our Mega Man timeline article(s) for some information on what we do know. Still, here's the thing. Sometime around the year 2016, in September, Dr. Light seals Mega Man X, his last great project into a capsule, which he only meant to seal away for 20 or 30 years, but it ended up being sealed for about a century, until around 2116. Now, what happens in the interlude? We also know that Dr. Wily was working on his Zero project in the 2010s, and created Bass and King as byproducts on the project. When was Zero finished? That's hard to say for sure. Perhaps around the same time as X, but not necessarily, especially since Wily wasn't very old at that time, not even 60-years-old, so he could have continued working on the project for a few more years to perfect it. :What happened after all of this? Again, that's hard to say. Really, though, it's "fandom" that argues that Zero wakes up early and destroys MM, Proto Man, Roll, etc. I know that Gauntlet over at the Mechanical Maniacs website has an article of what he thinks should happen, which you can easily locate if you wish (and I think, in fact, it's already been posted in the forums here already). :Well, we'll just have to see what happens in MM9, perhaps it will provide a little more insight! --Brahman 00:57, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I think the guy is right mabe they are the same person no one knew what happened to the orginal megaman so this guy may have a point.- 16:55, 9 September 2008 (UTC) (user:wariomanp date: 2010 march 10) I personally think Zero that is already finish by megaman 10 since it might be possible that he was infected by roboenza while still in the capsule and so the virus might have manifested into the maverick virus in X series, I doubt he kill the classic, they might all have gotten scraped cause of that law from megaman 9. : It was confirmed in a review a long while ago that MegaMan and X are not the same being. At the time of MegaMan 10, X is being made, so it's impossible. Zalbaag 20:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC)